Girl (my dear old dracula part two)
by eylandria13
Summary: yep, by popular demand (one person) XD. The Count is sure he has fallen in love with elantra, but how will he break it to her? and how will she take it? (rated T for a reason) my first romance ever so go easy on me
1. Chapter 1- girl

**The title of each chapter in this series will be the name of a song or a line from a song, at least most of them will, "Girl" is a Beatles song, and is the name of this chapter and the whole story, I disclaim it, it belongs to a recording company (I really don't know which) in this one they are going to have severe inner monologue, explaining their angle of their colleague so bear with me here. **

**Dracula:**

Count Dracula kissed Elantra passionately leaning her against the wall, she moaned low and ran her hands through his hair sending chills down his spine, he pulled his lips away she gasped for breath and he kissed her neck, they both sank to the ground.

She gave a small shudder "you better get up" she said softly he caressed her cheek "life can wait" he murmured she paused for a moment "did you hear me? You have to get up!" She said sharply he chuckled softly and ran his finger along her jaw line "you still have your insolent tongue" he kissed the back of her neck tenderly "COUNT!"

He jerked awake sitting straight up, his dream disappearing, Elantra was standing a few feet from him her arms folded "honestly Count " she said disapprovingly "the more blood you drink, the deafer you get" he relaxed and recovered quickly "err sorry" he said standing up.

Elantra was eighteen now and they still resided at Dracula's castle, the Count was grateful that she couldn't see the dream he was quite embarrassed about his secret feelings, he was a vampire he didn't fall in love! But he had, he realized it a little before she turned eighteen, her short, brownish, black hair had grown longer and shinier, her gray eyes had become almost completely red, and she was definitely taller and leaner, but she almost didn't look like a vampire her lips hadn't become red and voluptuous.

her voice remained sharp and clear, but with compassion, her fangs were the shortest the Count had ever seen and didn't hang over her lips, when they were in town during the day she was affable and quite altruistic, but when they were at the castle she scolded him like a child and rarely differed from an acid tone with him, and was audacious. She didn't necessarily hate him but she seemed to enjoy talking down to him, and lately he had let it slide way too much, as much as he hated to admit it he had a soft spot for her.

aleera had died the same day the Count had except she didn't come back, Elantra had mourned her saying she was the closest thing to a sister or even a friend in the castle, marishka had left one day and didn't come back, and Verona was hunted and killed by some vampire hunters, and they were all alone in the huge castle. They had remained distant and often fought, and he still had to treat her like a disobedient child, he stared at her as she lugged the lid for her coffin into place, she stood straight "why are you just standing there?" She made a shooing motion with her hands "get going!"

Count closed his eyes and sucked harder taking a perverse pleasure in it, his victim twitched slightly, he barely remembered when to stop and let Elantra take some, she shivered slightly and fastened her mouth on her victim's neck, and she had barely started when she was finished. he sighed she was the worst vampire ever, she always took less than she needed and rarely killed anyone, though he thought looking down at the helpless ten year old girl, she better have been healthy or she wouldn't survive the night.

**Elantra: **

Elantra Stretched out on the couch and gazed at the Count who was sitting across from her reading, she realized how young he looked, no more than twenty-five, but that was because they went out on a raid almost every night now.

Her feelings toward him were ambivalent; one side loathed him more than anything else. The other side had a mild crush on him, and she _hated_ both sides, she hated two sides clashing, and most of all she hated not knowing anything.

she remembered the week after he died he sulked and was withdrawn for almost a whole month, when she worked up the animosity to ask him what was bugging him, he merely said that he had been enjoying death and he thought it was rude for him to be disturbed.

When he finally came out of his outer shell he had become old again and was starving, and ever since he had made sure he had plenty of blood, she didn't like it but she didn't have much of a choice.

He was astringent, but didn't fight against her biting remarks, though he did come up with the best retorts she had even heard, and was quite astute.

He had become more cadaverous but much more well groomed, his hair was always slicked backward making his widows peak look longer and sharper, his hands and face were always absolutely perfect, smooth and without blemish or tan of any kind, his nails where always clean and well manicured.

one day she couldn't help it, she asked him why he was so much of a fop (dandy) his eyes had burned with the fire of hell, but only for a moment it died down, but he never answered except by shooting her dirty looks and she never bothered him about it again.

She yawned and fiddled with a loose thread on her black pant, he glanced up at her "if you're bored, read" he said she frowned "I got so bored last week I read the dictionary."

**Is there anybody going to listen to my story, all about the girl who came to stay, she's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry still you don't regret a single day ahh girl, girl, girl when I think of all the times I tried so hard to leave her, she will turn to me and start to cry, and she promises the earth to me and I believe her, after all this time I don't know why, ahh girl, girl, girl… some lines from the song "Girl" thank you don't review yet, the next one is coming or is ready I can churn out two chapters a day, actually. And I am really reading the dictionary it's quite interesting really XD. (Four star reading) **


	2. Chapter 2- desk clerk's dressed in black

'**And the desk clerk dressed in black' is a line from Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis Presley (squeeeee!) totally random, because this is not about their relationship really but more a funny story that should have been in dear old Dracula. **

The black cat streaked down the stairs and dove out the open door, the Count shut it and glared at Elantra, who was pouting "you never let me have anything" she grumbled "no I don't because you don't take what I give you… and I hate cats" she glared at him "it was black and everything!" "I don't care if it was purple from the moon could play poker- and win! No pets!"

She muttered something low "would you care to repeat that remark?" He asked menacingly "ohhh would I! But I might not live very long" he growled warningly "go to your room" "you know I'm not 13 anymore?" "Yes I know but you act like one so I have to punish you like one" she sucked in a breath and let it out slow "fine" she said getting up from her chair "what a cad" she murmured, ardor stirred in his eyes then died down, he looked down at the floor and muttered something.

She didn't catch it so she ignored him, and swaggered up the stairs, her hair seemed to twitch impudently and her room's door slammed. _I guess she didn't hear my apology_ he thought, he was immensely relieved he didn't need to apologize, he had nothing to apologize for, but he did, even if he didn't know why… and he wasn't a cad!


	3. Chapter 3- Too Much

**Too Much is a song by Elvis Presley I do not own it **

**Elantra:**

Elantra let her hood fall back, she didn't need it, though the Count frowned with disapproval, he wanted to be inconspicuous while in town, but to Elantra there was nothing so noticeable as a man and woman wearing all black, heads down and the woman wearing a hood over her eyes. She breathed in deeply and smiled smugly back at the Count, who was grumbling to himself, it was a nice day, cool but sunny and not a cloud in sight, which obviously wasn't helping his mood. The crowd was sparse but it wasn't exactly Main Street, she felt the Count grab her arm and steer her to the right, toward the hotel he stopped and hesitated, she sighed, they couldn't go in any where they hadn't been invited first. but luckily the manager was out front and he opened the door "please come in" he said politely, out of the corner of her eye she saw the Count smile evilly "thank you" he responded in his guest voice, entering Elantra offered the manager a friendly smile tinged with sadness, his reputation in that town would drop after the Count had been through there at night.

Elantra sat in the hotel's window and gazed out, the Count was sitting on the floor reading the newspaper, the sun was setting and she was suddenly seized with another fit of pity, for the guests and the manager. "Please Count" she pleaded turning her head to him, he sighed exasperatedly "I spent over a hundred dollars and once more- NO! I will do what I came to do even if it kills me" she turned back to gaze out the window "I hope it does" she murmured, she didn't mean it but she didn't want him to get away with it "maybe one of them will be paranoid and have garlic on the curtains" the Count said in a defensive voice "you don't need to explain it" to me she said quietly, letting disappointment creep into her voice "well you could have some acquiesce" he muttered "you're getting thinner by the day, your lips more pale, you need more blood in your life or one day you'll be so weak I'll have to force you to drink some, and you'll be resisting with what little strength you have, and when your better you'll hate me I could only do what was best." he sighed and stood up "come with me" he said wearily "and don't think I won't drag you."

**Count Dracula: **

He watched with satisfaction as Elantra willingly sucked the woman's blood, but again she was finished just after she started, he leaned over, and put his mouth near her ear "I don't want to hear it, keep going" she glared at him over her shoulder, and continued obviously not wanting to, when she was done she straightened up blood ran down her chin "anything else to please his murderous majesty?" Her voice oozed with sarcasm, he didn't grace her with an answer or even an acknowledgement he just opened the door and gestured politely for her to exit. then went to the next door, the moment he opened it he gagged and fell on all fours, choking with shock, mostly with surprise of the unexpected, Elantra stumbled backward and landed with a thump, he shut the door and gasped for air, his eyes watering and slowly got to his feet and helped Elantra up "what was that?" She asked incredulously wiping her eyes, he laughed lightly half disbelieving, half amused by the absurdity and the one-in-a-million chance "garlic" he responded

**Well honey I love you, too much, I need your love, too much, want the thrill of your touch, well gee I can't love you, too much, you do all the living, while I do all the giving 'cause I love you, too much. well you spend all my money, too much, I have to share your honey, too much, when I want some love, and your gone, don't you know your treating, your daddy wrong, now you got me started, don't you leave me broken hearted cause I love you, too much… lines from Too Much. Somebody was paranoid or maybe there's a garlic festival in town… nah, I think it was a vampire hunter ;) **


	4. Chapter 4- i'm all shook up

"**I'm all shook up" is yet another Elvis Presley song *sighs* "surely" you say "the Beatles have something good on their albums? Maybe the Beach Boys? Frank Sinatra? Come on, work with me here I'll even take Patsy Cline" (God I'm old if I'm listening to Frank Sinatra, no, not really it's my parents they haven't even finished raising me and they've hypnotized me with things like; Onigo Boingo, Glenn Miller, and The Who) **

**Count Dracula:**

The Count sat cross-legged on the cold ground next to Elantra's coffin, where she lay asleep he stared at her, remaining motionless, adamant, her face had a aloof expression and her lips were opened slightly, he shook his head as if trying to wake himself up, he was seized by a sudden desire that made him flinch. he struggled against it, she was unarmed and didn't have much of a chance against him, he tried to get his mercy and compassion going, he hadn't felt them in centuries, but on the other hand, he took advantage of the helpless almost every night, would she be any different? '_Yes!'_ He battled with himself so hard he swayed where he sat, in the storm that was his feelings he asked himself an important question '_does she love me back?'_ He felt he was going insane '_yes, No, maybe, I don't know'_ he groaned softly, it was hopeless, if he dared to do anything she would hate him and he would never forgive himself, but if he didn't do anything he would be tormented ever hour of everyday, but would her hating him be worse? He swallowed hard and stood up, he was all of a sudden caught between two sides in a fierce war, he felt he was slowly splitting in two, as quickly as he could he made his way to his coffin and lay down in it, he felt so tired and torn up, as if somebody had given him a hard shake that left him limp and helpless, the other side of him gave up for the moment.

**Elantra: **

Elantra stretched and got out of her coffin she yawned, suddenly the Count sat bolt upright "I'm awake" he said desperately, she giggled "and I didn't need to scream in your ear? What's next, breakfast in coffin?" He put a hand on his head "maybe" he said tiredly, she looked at him worriedly, his voice was cracked with tiredness, she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he gave a start and stared at her hand expressionlessly "are you all right?" She asked, he looked up at her with a strange expression, his eyelid rims red "yes, yes I'm fine" he said looking down quickly as if remembering something. she resisted the urge to scoff disbelievingly and nodded "all right Count" he obviously didn't want to tell her and wasn't going to no matter what, she could tell, if he didn't snap that it was none of her business, she wouldn't work it out like she usually could, in that case it probably had something to do with her, she walked over to her coffin and pulled the lid over it and turned around to find the Count staring at her he looked down immediately she stared back him there was something up and she had everything to do with it.

**Well bless my soul what's wrong with me? I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree; my friends say I'm acting wild as a bug, I'm in love, I'm all shook up, my hands are shaky my knees are weak, I can't seem to stand on my own two feet, who do you think would have such luck? I'm in love, I'm all shook up. Please don't ask me what's on my mind, I'm a little mixed up but I feel just fine, when I'm near the girl that I love best, my heart beats so it scares me to death. she touched my hand what a chill I've got, her lips are like a volcano that's hot, I'm proud to say that she's my buttercup, I'm in love, I'm all shook up. My tongue gets tied when I try to speak, my insides shake like a leaf on a tree, there's only one cure for this body of mine, that's to have that girl and a love so fine…. Some lines from the song I'm all shook up I think it fits this chapter don't you? Looks like love and desire are clashing in his mind; I'm going to die of pity.**


	5. Chapter 5- I'll be seeing you

**FYI, I have not seen hotel Transylvania and probably won't ever (though I really want to) "I'll be seeing you" is a Frank Sinatra song, one of the really old ones from around the great depression, an alternate title for this one would be "we'll meet again" (Peggy Goodman) **

**Elantra:**

Elantra opened her eyes groggily everything was blurry, then became horrifically clear, a man was standing over her holding a stake about to plunge it into her heart, she opened her mouth to scream "wait!" Another voice cried a younger man appeared and grabbed the stake from the older man's hand, Elantra scrambled out of the coffin and clumsily staggered backward, she recognized the second "Jonathan harker?" She murmured "Jonathan, what are you doing?!" The older man snapped "please Professor Van Helsing" Jonathan said "you don't understand she's not-" he broke off and stared over Elantra's shoulder, his jaw fell open his eyes went wide and the Professor looked horrified, somebody placed a hand on her shoulder _Count _she thought, she didn't fully understand the Professor's involvement but by his expression he wasn't expecting him to be alive "hello" the Count said icily "nice to meet you again _Mr. _Harker, and finally face-to-face the esteemed Abraham Van Helsing, how has life been treating you?" Neither of them replied they were both looking terrified, the grip on her shoulder tightened for a second, then was released completely he let out a little growl and began to move forward, she grabbed his cape the Count whirled around "what?!" He snapped "just… wait, please" his eyes narrowed "why?" he asked suspiciously "please" she said firmly, he nodded hesitatingly she let go of his cape and walked in between the two groups, the Professor took several steps back, Jonathan didn't move he was staring at her uncertainly, she held out her hand Jonathan walked slowly up and they shook hands "how have things been going Jonathan?" She asked with a friendly smile, he let out a sigh of relief "good, my wife has fully recovered, and has had a son" the Count grumbled "congratulations!" she exclaimed, ignoring the Count he smiled then craned his neck to see the Count better "err how…?" "We don't really know" she said brightly "we think it has something to do with his sentence" "oh" he responded uncomfortably and glanced at the ground "why are you here?" She asked "well we heard about a hotel incident…" "ahh" she said understandingly "yeah, I tried to convince him not to do it, but he had spent over a hundred dollars, and well you know how people are when they've spent a lot of money" he nodded with a light laugh he bit his lip "yeah I really don't want to die" he said casually "and I think the Professor feels the same" he smiled and glanced at the Count she looked over her shoulder. He was gritting his sharp teeth and his hands were curled into fists, Elantra was sure she saw blood seep in between his fingers, she turned back to Jonathan "well what part did the Professor have in all this?" "He killed him" he said quickly "or thought he killed him…" she sucked in a breath "that sets a lot on my plate Jonathan" she warned "I think I can convince him but the moment I say that…" he let out a long sigh and nodded "I understand" he turned to go back to the Professor she grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear "if I smile and wave at you, run for your lives, understand?" his eyes widened and he nodded, she let him go and walked over to the Count and gave him a winning smile "are you done?" He growled "can I kill them now?" "Now wait a minute Count, they don't want to die and honestly I don't blame them, and if I had to die I wouldn't want to die by your hand, that's for sure" "you flatter me" he said "werewolf deaths are much more horrible" "you're getting off the subject!" she snapped "we need to work out a deal, they don't want to die…. or any of their family members" she added as he opened his mouth to say something he shut it and glared at her "shouldn't you be grateful to van helsing for trying to kill you? You said you were enjoying it and he did it" he sighed exasperatedly "turning my own words on me" he muttered mutinously "you know you'd make a wonderful lawyer?" "ha, ha, ha" she said sarcastically he stared at her, then at them "fine!" he said suddenly, throwing his hands up frustrated "they can leave, but on the condition they never come back" she reeled that was easy she thought, she walked over to them glancing at the Count over her shoulder suspiciously, he was pacing and muttering furiously to himself "um" she said "he says go but never come back ever" Jonathan nodded then shrank down, she felt the Count's presence behind her "and if you come back" he snarled 'I will kill you" the Professor nodded and grabbed Jonathan's arm "let's go" they stood an began to walk into the woods, glancing over their shoulders every once and awhile until they disappeared, "they were lucky I listened to you" the Count said atonally she looked up at him "you didn't even argue" she objected, his eyes softened as he looked down on her and he gave her an affection touch under the chin "I didn't need too" he said softly.

**I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places that this heart and mind embraces all day through, in that small café, the park across the way, the children's carousel, the chestnut tree, the wishing well… one line from I'll be seeing you. I wondered how the professor would take knowing that the count was still alive, you don't have to worry about him trying to kill the count again, just put that worry out of your mind, He's getting bolder maybe he'll tell her next chapter *bouncing up and down* ohhh what will happen? Wait I'm writing the story, for once I should know… review please! **


	6. Chapter 6- stuck on you

**Hi'z *waves rapidly* I am sorry DRACULAFANGIRL1 I can't PM you for some reason **** oh well anyway the song is an Elvis Presley song*ducks thrown vase* don't hurt me! Give it a rest only one or two more will be Elvis Presley songs and they will probably be later in the series so don't worry I have only read the original book Dracula nothing else so don't get made if this contradicts other things. **

**Count Dracula**

Elantra laughed and waved the Count's journal tauntingly, and he sprinted up the stairs and she ran down the corridor, he cursed to himself "give it back!" he called he didn't want her to read it, he had several journals that had been filled (he was centuries old for god's sake) but that was his most recent, he had started writing in it a little before he bit her a couple years ago, and he had been chasing her for the last fifteen minutes. he rounded the corner "you had no right!" he yelled nearly slipping on the carpet and slamming against the wall, she just laughed, up down and around he chased her, luckily for him she never had a chance to stop and read, she slipped and landed hard he was so close behind her he had to purposely fall on top of her, so he would trip of her and go flying into the wall. they both laughed he sat up and she did the same, he plucked the journal from her hand in one quick movement "hey!" she exclaimed reaching for it, he leaned backward and held the journal away from her "what have do you have to hide Count?" she said slyly leaning forward so much he had to hit the floor to make the distance longer, but in one flash she was sitting on his stomach and grabbing his wrist, her fingers closed around the small leather bound book, he elbowed her other arm which was supporting her leaning out so far, she collapsed on top of him. they both dropped the book and it slid a few more feet away, they both cursed at the same time, she laughed he stared at her, his face was inches from hers but she had her eyes on the book, he grabbed her wrists "hey!" she exclaimed again he carefully sat up letting go of her wrists, she slid off him he blocked her path to the journal and grabbed the bottom of her chin gently, he pushed a strand for her hair out of her face "I love you Elantra" he said softly, she stared at him he smiled and stroked her cheek lovingly "do you always break this to girls when they least expect it?" She asked sarcastically he chuckled some things would never change, he kissed her slowly and was filled with unexpected pleasure, they broke apart he leaned forward again, she placed a finger on his lips as if quieting him, he stopped "hold it there, fresh" she said firmly "if you love me really you'll listen" he straightened up "what is it?" he asked attentively "I need to be sure I can trust you, I can't just dive in" he was confused "but what do I have to do?" He asked, not understanding "you have to earn it" she said patiently "and I'm not talking about candy and flowers" "you're not answering my question" he reminded her "ever hear of the twelve labors of Hercules?" "Of course" she laughed and tapped his nose gently "my dear Count if you are lucky." He sighed and ran his hands through her hair, "you're not going to make this easy on me" he murmured she shook her head "playing hard to get" he murmured again, temper rising she offered him a crooked grin "It's one of my more endearing qualities" he laughed dryly "I've known you four years!" he said a little louder she winced "yes, which means you'll have a head start in the case of any competition" she joked he frowned "don't try to cheer me up" he said sulkily "I wasn't" she said coolly "I was joking for my own benefit" his temper flared up for a moment he took a deep breath trying to cool it discreetly "Count to ten" she offered, he blinked at her "what?" He said "it helps tempers" she said he was horrible at controlling his temper, and that made it flare up again "one…two…three" he murmured "it works" he remarked when he reached ten, she nodded "my dad taught me" he tickled her neck lightly she squirmed I'm ticklish she mumbled he resisted the sudden urge to say; 'oh you are?' she stood up, bent over and kissed his cheek, he flushed his cheeks becoming an almost unrealistic shade of red "well" she said with a finality "I will leave you to sulk in peace" she turned and tried to discreetly snatch up his journal "oh no you don't" he growled plucking it from her hand again.

**You can shake an apple off an apple tree, shake, shake sugar, but you'll never shake me, no sirree, I'm gonna stick like glue, because I'm stuck on you, I'm gonna run my fingers through your long black hair, squeeze you tighter that a grizzly bear, yes sirree, I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on you, hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall, ain't gonna do you no good at all, cause once I catch you and the kissing starts a team of wild horses couldn't tear us apart, gonna take a tiger from his daddy's side that's how love is gonna keep us tied, I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on you… a rather saucy song isn't it? *chuckles* he broke it to her and she is going to play hard to get, she won't blackmail him in case you didn't understand, but instead keep her distance and see how he holds out if he collapses, leaves, or is a bit too forward ;). Believe it or not, the day my chapters are posted that's the day it was written, I'm fast if I was given all day I could do approximately five chapters maybe eight. **


	7. Chapter 7- I'm only sleeping

**I'm only sleeping is a Beatles song I disclaim it, here is a huge turning point in the story.**

**Elantra: **

The Count was shaking her awake "go away" she mumbled blindly swatting at him "wake up" he hissed fiercely, she jerked out of the doze "I'm awake" she mumbled he gripped her arms and picked her up and set her down, she tried to stay standing "Count…" she muttered, he was rustling around somewhere to her right "…Count I'm falling!" She was tipping backward, he caught her and set her straight then went back to whatever he was doing "I'll kill you Count" she mumbled not having the strength to do anything "I swear Count I'll-" "you'll thank me later" he interrupted her grabbing her hand and leading her towards the woods, she stumbled against him still not fully recovered from sleep, he stopped and kneeled down in front on her and gave her a rough shake "wake up" he said desperately "slap me" she said so low, he nearly didn't catch it, he gave her a gentle slap on the cheek. "No" she mumbled, sounding a little more awake "like you mean it" "I better not do that I might injure you" he said "well harder!" she snapped sleepily, getting her irritable tongue back, he slapped her harder "OW!" She exclaimed "shhh!" He cautioned, she lifted her hand furiously to slap him, she stopped and slowly lowered it "I'm awake now" she said "where are we going and why?" She inquired "you'll see" he said glancing around worriedly "follow me" he stood up and began to run, she could barely keep up, they ran for what seemed an age until he stopped so suddenly, she fell down, he stared around he looked down at her and put his fingers to his lips, and carefully picked her up. suddenly he looked over shoulder and stared, she craned her neck there was nothing there except the trees and an eerie fog, suddenly started running again, she stumbled after him he didn't run long this time, he stopped breathing heavily he stared around as if he was surrounded by enemies, he started climbing up a tree she stared after him beginning to wonder if he had gone insane, halfway up he stopped and looked down at her and beckoned. she hesitantly followed when she reached the top, he was sitting carefully balanced on a precarious branch peering out "what the hell are you doing?" she asked, he glared back at her and made a motion for her to be quiet, she fell silent but glared at his back until he began to inch backwards toward her, he let out a sigh and pointed down into the fog, she couldn't see anything. then there was a light she sucked in a breath there was a man on a horse holding a flashlight, then there was another next to him, and another next to him, and another, and another, until she realized they were in a circle of about fifty "darn it!" One of them cried "lost him again!" "_Them_ again" another reminded him "whatever!" he snapped "settle down" another said "they must have gone west" there was a murmur of assent, and slowly but surely they turned and headed west, when the last light had disappeared, the Count let out a sigh of relief and went limp "vampire hunters?" she asked him incredulously "those were vampire hunters!?" He laughed blandly "where there are vampires, there are vampire _hunters_" she shook her head "well their gone can we go home now?" he closed his eyes and shook his head, she stared at him "what, why not?" He opened his eyes and propped himself up with his elbows "that was only fifty there were twenty, I as I found out while you we're asleep, in the castle exploring it was a miracle they didn't see us. and it won't take them long to put the coffins, and a dusty yet lived in castle together, and make the magic word: _vampires" _he lay down and closed his eyes "we'll have to find another place" she scoffed "oh don't worry my uncle owns a dusty old castle, not far from here and he'll be happy to let a vampire use it, anything for his little vicious niece" "har, har" he said distantly "their good and they'll find us eventually so our only choice is to keep moving" "I know I know but don't usually bring a couple crates of dirt with you?" He waved her away "no time and no way I'll live even if I won't sleep" "yeah and neither will I" she said he ignored her.

**When I wake up early in the morning lift my head I'm still yawning when I'm in the middle of a dream stay in bed float up stream (float up stream) please don't spoil my day I'm miles away….A couple lines from the song. **


	8. Chapter 8- in my life

**In my life is a Beatles song and with him being so darn old it fits XD **

Elantra gasped for breath leaning against the tree, mud splattered her clothes, just then the Count stumbled up and his back hit the tree, his chest heaved and he sank to the ground, she laughed weakly he joined in "I think we lost them" he panted "we better have" she said "I don't think I can run ever again" he nodded in agreement "you've never run so fast" he said looking at her "I couldn't catch up to save my life" "and you've never run so slow" she teased "oh har, har" he said sarcastically, in the distance a horse neighed and there was a shout, Elantra moaned the Count closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree. "I hate horses" he rasped she chuckled and summoned her strength "you want to climb a tree?" she asked, he shook his head and stood up "their too low and don't have enough foliage, we'll have to run for it" she stretched "bet I can beat you to the lake" she said jerking her head toward the north "it's a race" he said with a mischievous grin "ready…" there was another shout in the distance "set…" there was the sound of several horses close by and the shouts of people seeing them "go!"… the Count dived off the short two story cliff into the water, Elantra followed being on the swim team once she did it perfectly, the water felt good but was a bit murky, but that was probably because it was night, she swam a few strokes before coming up for air beside the Count. he spat out so water "I win" he said with a grin, she splashed him, a horse neighed, they looked up at the cliff there were at least ten of the vampire hunters, she rolled her eyes and looked back at the Count "oh great it's the dream team" she said, he looked a bit worried "they can ride faster than we can swim" she went limp and let herself float "so? Let's just go to the middle of the lake, then they won't see us and we can sneak back to shore" he frowned "are you able?" he asked she scoffed "are you kidding? On my swim team I could tread water, keeping my head and shoulders out of the water, holding weights above my head for at least twenty minutes" he shrugged "alright if you're up to it" she nodded and they dived beneath the surface.

**There are places I remember all my life though some have changed some forever not for better some have gone and some remain all these places have their moments with lovers and friends I still can recall some are dead and some are living in my life I've loved them all but of all these friends and lovers there is no one compares with you and theses memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something you though I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them in my life I love you more… some lines from the song don't worry they escape.**


	9. Chapter 9- I'm so tired

**I'm so tired is a Beatles song I disclaim it **

It was pouring and the neighborhood was deserted except for two lone figures walking quickly on the sidewalk with seemingly nowhere to go, Elantra clutched the Count's jacket around herself, she glanced at him he was shivering and tense, his normally smooth slick hair was hanging in short ringlets, he pointed toward a house "we have to go in" he rasped "if they let us in" she said "I know" he said they went up on the porch and Elantra knocked.

The sound of the door knocking startled Elizabeth, her mother hurried to open it she ran up behind her and peeked out, there was a man dressed in all black and a woman holding his jacket around her were standing there "excuse me" the woman said politely "we're visitors to this town, and we don't know where we are, and have nowhere to go…" Elizabeth's mother gestured for them to come in "thank you" the girl said gratefully "my name is Elantra" "thank you" the man said, he had a very smooth voice with a strange accent "I am vlad." _oh I pity you_ Elizabeth thought, her mother hurried off to get some towels the woman called Elantra caught sight of her and glanced at vlad nervously, and walked over to her and sat down "um are you catholic?" She asked awkwardly "yes" she responded wondering why she was asking "do you own a crucifix?" She asked "yes" she responded _duh I'm catholic_ she smiled weakly "do yourself a favor and sleep with one in your bed tonight" "what, why?" She asked "if you knew you'd thank me" she said tiredly and stood, just as Elizabeth's mother came back into the room holding two towels "you may call me colleen" her mother said handing them the towels "thank you colleen" vlad said bowing slightly "you're welcome" she said "can you direct us to the nearest hotel?" Elantra asked with the slightest glare at vlad "certainly" her mother said "just head down west street turn left at elm street about a quarter of a mile down you can't miss it" "thank you" Elantra said "now we better get going thank you for your hospitality" with another discreet glare at vlad, she opened the door for them, it was still raining pretty hard "good bye" she said after vlad had exited mother closed the door behind them, Elizabeth ran to the window and peered out after them not surprisingly they appeared to be bickering.

**I'm so tired I haven't slept a wink I'm so tired my mind is on the blink I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink no, no, no I'm so tired I don't know what to do I'm so tired my mind is set on you I wonder should I call you but I know what you would do you'd say I putting you on but it's no joke it's doing me harm you know… you know what this is I don't need to waste my time. *groan* I need to edit the first part of the story, but I keep putting it off. Elizabeth is not significant to the story at all, I wanted a different perspective, and Elantra is not me, Elizabeth is, (it's my middle name) I don't have a sharp tongue, or long black hair, or gray eyes. **


	10. Chapter 10- birthday (end)

**DRACULAFANGIRL1: OMG! I'm twelve too! I couldn't believe it when you told me was like "really? Oh wow!" (LOL twelve year old writing Dracula fanfic) birthday is a Beatles song I'm ending this prematurely because I've got new good ideas to work on **

"They say it's your birthday" the count said coolly, leaning against the tree and whittling (omg he whittles too? He's perfect) she looked up at him "well yeah" she admitted embarrassed, he put the piece of wood in his pocket "where too?" He asked "huh?" She asked "surely you want to do something in town there's somewhere you want to go" she thought for a moment and a smile spread over her face.

_Crack_ Elantra jumped up from her seat and began screaming her head off _first base… second base… third base_ "RUN!" She cried jumping up and down "HOMERUN! Yeeeessss! They won! They won!" The Count sat in his chair looking extremely annoyed.

**They say It's your birthday, it's my birthday too yeah, they say it's your birthday, were goanna have a good time; I'm glad it's your birthday, happy birthday to you…. I am soooooo sorry for the abrupt ending but I need to start working on other things REVIEW! Please? Pretty please? **

**no more parts to the story its just that all of a sudden I was overwhelmed with good Ideas for person of interest and sherlock holmes so... yeah anyway thank you for reviews **

**(only by popular demand would I bring this back, like thirty different people asking me) **


End file.
